snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Meriwether
Derek Meriwether Derek became a really quiet and introvert person, but used to be a very curious and active child. He is self sufficient and doesn't trust anyone, although he himself is extremely trustworthy. It takes him a really long time to like someone and build a friendship with them, but whenever he does that, he will be loyal until the very end. Even though he doesn't have many friends, it is of his nature to be protective and he might just put himself in risky situations to spare someone he doesn't know - a trait he hates about himself. Derek was always sure about what he wanted and doesn't feel the need to share his thoughts and ideas with anyone. He has a mild case of Anthropophobia and will surely stutter, tremble, sweat and have an extremely hard time whenever talking to a relatively big group of people. He has a real obsession with Potions but only sees it as a passion. Background His Squib father married a muggle and decided he wanted nothing to do with magic. Due to money issues, Joseph Meriwether, along with his wife and two sons, was forced to live with his witch mother. His hatred towards Derek's abilities and the fact that he treated his muggle son as supperior were obvious to everyone and made Derek get very attached to his grandmother Anna, who was an outstanding potioneer. Carl, his brother, grew up believing it was normal to treat Derek the way their father did, what made both brothers never be friends and get into fights literally every day; their father would always side Carl while their grandmother sided Derek. Whenever his older brother had his way, Anna took Derek to her lab to cheer him up. He was introduced to Potion-making at a very young age and will forever link the subject to his grandmother. Hogwarts years When Derek went to Hogwarts, he made Anna proud getting sorted into the same house as her: Gryffindor. When he was 15, he started dating his first and only girlfriend, Mary Derwent, Ravenclaw, who ended up cheating on him with one of his then closest friends, Jared Cattermole, also a Ravenclaw. This situation developed a Ravenclaw prejudice on Derek that increaser when his so called magic-hating brother decided to marry a Ravenclaw. During his sixth year at Hogwarts, Anna passed away and the conflicts in the family increased considerably, causing Derek to leave the house for good. Spending the Christmas Holidays in the Castle and the summer break in Diagon Alley, Derek started selling Potions even before leaving the school. He was able to rent a very small apartment in London with the money he made from odd jobs. Ministry of Magic After a couple of years of making money just from freelancing, Derek decided to apply for the Ministry of Magic, being hired as a Potions Identification and Recovery Specialist in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He started working in the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad as part of the Potion Accident Response Team in November 2077. The former Gryffindor loved every minute he spent in the Toxicology and Analysis Lab - except when he had "guests", which he did not enjoy one bit - and constantly found good and useful excuses to spend most of his time there, away from any co-worker. Derek would take care of the laboratory like a mother would her child and would dive head first into any sort of experiment he could get his hands on. In January 2080, after helping to find a cure to the infestation that had contamined many of the Ministry employees, Derek was promoted to Lab Technician, allowing him to spend all of his time at work hidden in his favourite place. IC Facts: - He has worked as a freelance potioneer and a Charms/Potions tutor. - Not that much into Quidditch, but he'd say his team is the Montrose Magpies. - He has absolutely no contact of any kind with anyone from his family. OOC Facts: - Derek's model is an american actor, Emile Hirsch. - He literally popped into my mind right after I watched A Clockwork Orange for the first time. You can say Alex DeLarge was my inspiration to create Derek even though they are not like each other =P - I got his last name from one of Sidney Sheldon's books and I thought it would be interesting, in an ironic way, to have his name meaning such thing as "happy weather", heh. Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Characters Category:Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Category:Muggleborn Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2072 Category:Gryffindor